


El sol en mi cielo

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: ¿Qué eran aquellas heridas, aquel puñal desgarrando su carne si con ello preservaba la luz de su existencia? Porque lo único que realmente importaba era preservar a aquella divina y radiante existencia.





	El sol en mi cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño drabble AgniXSoma inspirado en el último capítulo, el capítulo 127 que ha salido del manga, así que si no han leído el manga advierto que esto aunque sea corto es un spoiler fuerte, jodidamente fuerte, (? carajo. Pero si son masoquistas (? y no les importa el spoiler les invito a sufrir conmigo. c:
> 
> Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji desgraciadamente no me pertenecen. ¡¿Por qué, Yana sensei, por qué tanta crueldad?! ;-;

—¡Agni!

Aquel grito desgarrador lleno de temor y angustia pronunciando su nombre laceró su interior más dolorosamente que cada puñal clavado en su cuerpo. ¿Qué eran sus heridas, la carne desgarrada, la bala alojada en su cuerpo en comparación con la angustia de su dios?

Aquello no era nada. Lo único que importaba era su príncipe, su dios.

Decidido a proteger a quien le había dado una razón para existir, a quien era la única luz en su existencia arrastró al príncipe Soma hacia la única estancia que consideraba relativamente segura siempre y cuando él velara porque esta fuese así.

El rostro lleno de angustia de su príncipe no debería mostrarse así. Debería ser radiante, sonriente. Así siempre recordaría al rostro de quien había sido el sol en su cielo.

Una tenue sonrisa se delineó en sus labios ante aquel pensamiento mientras sentía su corazón sangrar más dolorosamente que cualquier herida. Le protegería sin importar el costo. Se encargaría de preservar en ese mundo aquella sonrisa. Aquel mundo no perdería el brillo del príncipe que iluminó sus días. Por ello, no le importó cada nuevo puñal clavándose en su cuerpo, desgarrando más profundamente su carne mientras se interponía entre esa puerta y aquellos hombres.

Su cuerpo sería el sacrificio que preservaría aquella divina luz. No se apartaría. No le abandonaría. Le protegería hasta el final orando por encontrarle en otra vida. Y, mientras escuchaba las súplicas de su príncipe, su nombre pronunciado en medio del llanto y de la angustia, fue feliz a pesar de la opresión que se formaba en su interior a medida que la vida se escurría de él, y la certeza de que más nunca habría de contemplar la sonrisa de su sol, le embargaba.

Había cumplido como su khansama. Había preservado la sonrisa de aquella luz que le dio felicidad a su vida, la sonrisa del sol el cual derramó su divina calidez sobre él, dándole un único sentido a su indigna existencia.


End file.
